Talk:Babe Ruth
Good move cleaning it up, Ted. Turtle Fan 05:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Kind of petered out there. It's so long. TR 05:51, 7 April 2007 (UTC) It is. And completely unnecessary for our purposes. Turtle Fan 19:56, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Time viewer my ass--We already have a recording of that moment. Why use the thing to make duplicate videos? It would certainly be useful to catch all those great sport moments that weren't on film, like Wilt Chamberlain's 100-point game, Tony Lazzerri's 11 RBIs, and so on. Turtle Fan 08:42, 20 July 2007 (UTC) HT's enthusiasm for baseball, I suspect. TR 15:21, 20 July 2007 (UTC) There are good baseball moments that are in need of recording. The above-mentioned 11 RBI game by Lazerri. Even more impressive would be Christy Matthews's three complete-game shutouts in the . . . 1905? . . . World Series. Hell, use the thing to solve the great debate over who invented the game, where, and when. Turtle Fan 12:42, 22 July 2007 (UTC) George Herman The idea has been bothering me of late: Are we certain George Herman is George Herman Ruth under another name? Sounds reminiscent of Charles III of Britain, Henry IX of Same, the never-quite-resolved identity of the French king in TL-191, Maxim Litvinov, and so on. Turtle Fan 07:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :He called his shot, and when the Xtime kid calls him "ruth''less", the other Xtimer freaks. TR 00:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well the Xtimers would have been wise to the coincidence if there was one, just as we all either chuckled or groaned at "Clark Butler." I think of these Xtime tweedoms as HT sort of giving the reader a window in through the characters, watching their own usual reactions experienced by someone within the story. HT's clever enough to play it that way. ::I can't figure out why he would have dropped his last name, and while that by itself doesn't prove Herman wasn't Ruth, it does raise the question. Turtle Fan 04:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Order of Sections Are we still doing the degree of difference, then? I thought alphabetical order was the coming thing. Turtle Fan 18:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I personally like the degree of difference myself. It just seems wrong to have "Babe Ruth amounted to nothing" dropped in the middle of "Babe Ruth was awesome". But that's me. We can discuss the issue further. Others might make a strong case for alphabetical order. TR 19:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Degree of difference is often a subjective measure, and alphabetical would be consistent with other articles (wars, countries, places, events) that don't lend themselves to degree of difference. Only historical figures make that possible, and not all of them, either. Especially since so many have sections which amount to nothing more than "Such-and-such character remembered that Johnny Jackass had done such-and-such thing fifty years earlier." Turtle Fan 20:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::One objective measure (insofar as one exists) is the POD. Start with the most recent, work your way back. That isn't 100%, of course. Stalin in 191 is more like OTL than Joe Steele is, however you slice that POD (1870 whatever when Stalin was born or in 1932, when history starts to actually change). But in most cases, the POD method can work. TR 04:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Another thought, and it's that, if we want to use a different order for characters than we do for other articles, we might want to order sections from most substantive to least. Ruth is the star of THTGB; in everything else, he just gets a half-assed throwaway line or two. People who look him up are far more likely to be looking for THTGB than they are for BtB or Worldwar, and we've stuck THTGB down at the bottom. ::Actually, it might behoove us to organize ''all our articles like that from now on. Turtle Fan 21:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That might be another way to go. Then again, since we know most hit-and-runners are more than able to read an article in it's entirety and still "correct" it, do we really want the first subsection to be something like THTGB, which completely contradicts the OTL record? TR 04:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm . . . a point. But our target audience should be our priority, not hiding things from undesirables. Turtle Fan 05:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) dates This is one of those protected pages missing the dates: (February 6, 1895 – August 16, 1948) JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, I wonder why it's protected. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:31, November 13, 2015 (UTC) George Herman revisited Jonathan, lest you think ML4E undid your edits lightly, please note that we did in fact have lengthy conversations about whether or not the TDSA analog, and even had George Herman here before we moved Herman to the Minor TDSA characters page and created the "see also". TR (talk) 22:46, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Deletion The WW section can probably move to the sports refs page, but the rest winds up being pretty relevant. TR (talk) 20:01, September 17, 2016 (UTC)